Skyrim: The Tales of Percival and Aissil
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Percival and Aissil are two normal Khajiit's who are just trying to get by in the realm of Skyrim. But everything goes wrong when dragons come back for the first time since the Dragonborn had banished them from the lands. And a greater evil lurks around the corner that only the two siblings can defeat. But, even with the help of their friends, can they do it?
1. Prologue

Welcome to The Tales of Percival and Aissil! Another little story that I'm making with a friend of mine...

We were playing around with Skyrim one day and she was like 'Hey, how about we write a story with our characters' and I was like 'Sure'... so here. This was the turnout.

This is only the prologue, we have the first chapter finished, but all our stories are on hold... Anyway, I don't own anything but Percival. Aissil belongs to my friend and any non-Skyrim-characters belong to us as well. The ideas belong to both of us. But the game belongs to someone else.

Anyway, enjoy~! And let us know what you think!

* * *

~Prologue~

-Aissil-8, Percival-5-

* * *

"One, two, three, four-" A young silver colored Khajiit stood near a large tree, her forehead to the bark. Her short leopard printed tail flicking back and forth as she counted up.

There was a small giggle near the girl and she barely managed to stifle her grin.

After a little bit, she straightened up. "Twenty, ready or not, here I come!" She laughed lightly and turned from the tree towards the small cabin she shared with her younger brother.

Not far from where she was, a smaller black Khajiit boy was hidden in a small bush covered in dark purple flowers. His long ears twitching in excitement and he giggled again, though he tried to quiet it down so his sister wouldn't hear him.

His long black tail lashed out in anxiety as his sister neared the bush he was hiding and he covered his mouth with his small 'paws'.

The young girl stopped near the bush, having heard her brother's giggles and she looked around; faking that she had no idea where he was.

She placed her hands on her hips, scrunching up the hem of the leather skirt she wore and she hummed in thought. "Where, oh where, could little Percy be?" She questioned out loud and the little boy giggled again, his tail falling outside the bush and she grinned. "Got you!" She suddenly exclaimed, reaching into the bush and her younger brother fell from the bush with a light yelp.

The Khajiit girl then proceeded to tickle her brother senseless, causing the younger of the two to burst into fits of giggles.

"N-no! Stop!" He laughed, his eyes closed tightly and the girl laughed along with him. "Ai!" He screeched and she finally stopped tickling him.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Aissil grinned wide and Percival blushed brightly, pouting; so she hugged the younger boy to her, squeezing him tightly.

"A-Ai!" He squealed and she laughed once more.

"Aissil! Percival!" The two young Khajiit turned to the cabin to see their mother, a tall beautiful silver Khajiit, standing in the doorway. "Come inside you two, it's getting late and dinner is almost ready." She smiled at the two and they stood up, Aissil helping her younger brother up.

"Come on Percy!" She smiled at him and he grinned childishly at her.

"I'll race you Ai!" He said and then began running towards the cabin.

Aissil laughed but ran after him anyway, letting the younger boy win.

"I beat you! I beat you!" He giggled out and Aissil nodded, smiling and she patted his head, ruffling his fur.

"Yeah, you did." She giggled herself and their mother smiled fondly at them, proud of her daughter and son.

"Come on you two, get cleaned up." She said and Aissil nodded while Percival stuck his tongue out childishly. "Percy, you can help me set up the table while Ai gets cleaned up, okay?" With that Percival nodded eagerly and Aissil and their mother laughed.

"Okay!" Percy agreed.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

-Ten Years Later-

* * *

Aissil crouched behind a bush, snow lightly crunching beneath her feet. She clenched her bow tightly, ready to loose an arrow. If it wasn't for her leather gloves, she was sure she'd have _lots_ of splinters. She heard something snap behind her. Aissil spun around, arrow ready. She lowered it and sighed. It was Percival.

"Percy…" She groaned, rubbing her forehead under her hat. Her brother had followed her out of the farm. What was worse was she was hunting and his black fur made him stick out like a sore thumb.

Percival's ears lowered as he gave Aissil what looked to be a mix between a sheepish smile and a frightened one. "S-sorry Ai..." his teeth chattered in the cold and he pulled the cloth that was around him tighter around him, trying to shield off the cold he hated so much. His sword was clapping lightly against his leather pants as the wind blew around the two Khajiits.

He didn't really like to be left alone at the farm without his older sister, but he didn't much like it out here either because of all the dangers in Skyrim.

He crouched beside her, trying to make it seem like he wasn't there, wrapping his long tail around his waist.

"Just stay behind this bush. You're least visible there." Aissil patted his head and got up, slowly moving forward.

Percival stayed quiet, nodding his head and he shook his fur of snow before stilling, letting his sister do whatever she was going to do.

Aissil crept around the bush, keeping her head low. Raising her head a bit, she quickly spotted a brown pelt against the dull grey and white landscape. Notching an arrow, she took her aim between it's neck and shoulder, or more right where they met. Aissil loosed the arrow, sending it flying towards the elk.

Just then, Percival let out a high pitched sneeze, his hands immediately flying up to his mouth as he did. And right before the arrow hit it's mark, the elk took off, startled by the strange noise.

Aissil spun to stare at her brother. She rubbed her forehead as she retrieved her arrow and put it back in the quiver.

"Well, there goes tonight's dinner and part of tonight's pay… What the hell am I going to tell Anoriath _this_ time?" Aissil kicked some snow and sat on a nearby rock. She unhitched the bow string so it wouldn't snap on their way back to the farm.

"I-I'm sorry, Aissil...!" Percival apologized, frowning. He really had tried to hold in the sneeze. "I-I'll make it up to you... I promise!"

Aissil sighed, "I know you want to, but how? Our only income is hunting for that asshole Anoriath, who barely gives us any gold in the first place..." Percival chose that moment to interrupt his sister, standing up straight.

"W-we could always go into the c-c-city and check out the uh... the b-bulletin board..." he shivered lightly with both the cold _and_ the thought of going into Whiterun. Most of the people in Whiterun didn't like Khajiits, so they generally acted towards Aissil and Percival with disdain or anger or disgust. "We c-could look for different j-jobs...?" He suggested, though frowning, since most of the jobs that paid well were particularly dangerous.

"We can do that first thing in the morning. Lets go ahead and head back to the farm. I can check a few snares on the way too. Maybe a rabbit got caught in one." Aissil stood up, ruffling Percy's hair.

Percival let out another sneeze at this and he reluctantly nodded. He still didn't like going anywhere near the city. "O-okay, Ai..." he mumbled.

Aissil grabbed her brother's hand and led him down the path she took, checking all the snares she set along the way. She was happy to find at least two rabbits along the way.

"We can keep one for dinner and I can run the other one to Anoriath." She whispered as she tied them together by their feet, like chickens.

Percival nodded, grimacing only slightly when he saw the rabbits. He felt bad for the poor creatures, but by rules of the forest and plains, it was indeed survival of the fittest or smartest or whatever... "Okay..."

"You know what? I can get some potatoes and carrots with the gold Anoriath gives me and we can have some rabbit stew." Aissil rubbed Percy's head and lead him back to the farm.

Percival licked his lips at the thought of rabbit stew. It had been a while since either of the Khajiit ate anything like that. Normally it was whatever leftover meat that Aissil got back from Anoriath, plus some cheese and bread. On the off chance that they got some too, they would have milk with the meal instead of old well water that they had to get from the well way outside the city.

"Well, let's hurry. Most of the shops in the marketplace close soon after dusk." Aissil nudged her brother further along the path. Soon they were out of the forest and on the path that directly led to the farm.

Percival nodded at this and walked alongside his sister, looking in the direction of the farm before turning his head up to the sky, and he sniffed the air. "A-Aissil..." he mumbled, frowning a little and his ears lowered. "It's going to rain soon." He looked back at his sister with a small worried look. Things around here always ended up getting worse for the two, or anyone in the area, when it rained or stormed, or even snowed.

Aissil sighed. She _hated_ traveling into the city while it was raining.

"Let's get you back to the farm before it does. Let's hope I get back before it rains too." Aissil rushed her brother along.

It didn't take long for the two siblings to reach the farm. Percival ended up going inside the small cottage, while his sister went into the city to sell the rabbits to Anoriath and get whatever she could for their dinner.

Percy decided to help his sister out by cleaning up what he could around the house, making sure to clear out the bugs that decided to take up residence in their home before Aissil got back. The smaller Khajiit sighed softly as he let out a small spider, "You better get out of here before Ai comes back, little guy," he murmured before closing the door and shutting the only window in the cottage, locking it tight.

* * *

Aissil quickly climbed up the hill up to Whiterun. She waved to the Khajiit that had set up something like a traders camp outside the gate. She quickly slipped through the gate, hurrying towards the market. Aissil ignored the sharp comments from every guard she passed, only flicking her ears in response to them. She slowed down and started to huff as she neared Anoriath's booth. He turned around when she set one of the rabbits on the top. He scratched his chin, looking over the rabbit.

"With hunting skills like yours, this is all you could catch?" Anoriath picked up the rabbit by the string tied around it's hind paws.

"Sorry, would have had an elk, but _things_ happened." Aissil sighed, leaning on the booth with one arm. Anoriath raised an eyebrow and Aissil sighed again.

"Ye be lucky this time. It's nice and fat. And it's fur is good quality too, so it'd fetch a nice price." Anoriath tucked the rabbit under the booth on a shelf and retrieved his gold pouch. He reached in and retrieved a few coins. He slowly placed them in Aissil's open hand.

"10 gold?" Aissil stared at the gold in her hand.

"It's a _rabbit_. Small meat gets ye small money." Anoriath crossed his arms, giving her the 'shoo' gesture with one hand. Aissil sighed and walked over to Carlotta's booth, gold still in her hand.

"Carlotta, I hope you have some potatoes and carrots in stock. I need five of each." Carlotta looked up Aissil with a smile.

"Ah, good evening Aissil," she greeted the silver Khajiit and then let out a sigh. "I'm terribly sorry but we have a shortage of potatoes and carrots... only three of each at the moment. But we have plenty of leeks and cabbage." She said, gesturing to the vegetables in front of her.

"I guess three of each will do. It will leave us with a little extra gold for later." Aissil nodded, separating six gold coins from the pile in her hand and setting them on the booth.

Carlotta smiled at Ai and took the gold, placing the coins in her pouch before grabbing the potatoes and carrots and placing the vegetables in a small bag, handing the bag to Aissil. "Here you go." She said.

"Thanks Carlotta. You're one of the few that actually _try_ to be nice to us…" Aissil nodded and took the bag. She waved goodbye to her and rushed back out of the city. It started to sprinkle as she ran down the hill. One of the Khajiit outside the city stopped her. He took her free hand and placed something in it.

"Take it. You work hard and deserve it…" he closed her hand and patted it.

"A bottle of...," she removed the lid and sniffed the contents, "Skooma? I-I can't take this!"

"Take it, take it… It's on us…" he smiled, walking back to the camp. One of the females walked up to her.

"Every day, we see you come up here, carrying a day's hunt, and come out with so little. You deserve it." She rubbed Aissil's shoulder before retreating back to the camp. Aissil clutched the bottle and ran back to the farm. She had barely made it in the door when it started to pour hard. She huffed and shook herself, scattering the small droplets from when it was still sprinkling. Aissil set the bag and bottle on the table and sat down, taking off her leg warmers and arm warmers.

"Ah, Ai!" Percival poked his head through the bedroom door, brightening when he saw his sister. "Did you get anything good?" He asked her.

"Huh, other than a shower?" Aissil laughed, rubbing her brother's head. She nodded to the bag on the table.

Percival licked his lips and came out of the room, carefully blocking the door and he closed the door behind him, smiling innocently. "Now we can eat, right?"

"Well, we still have to cook the meat and vegetables, so wait a bit." Aissil sat down at the table and set to work on skinning the rabbit. "Hey, why don't you cut up the vegetables?" Aissil pointed to the bag with her knife. She continued to cut the skin off the rabbit. When she was done, she set it aside so it could be cured and sold later.

Percival nodded and sat at the table, grabbing out the dagger Aissil gave him and he grabbed out a few of the potatoes and carrots, starting on cutting up the vegetables. He kept sneaking glances towards the bedroom and nearly sighed in relief when nothing was heard from the small room. He finally stopped cutting the vegetables and looked up at Aissil. "Hey... Ai, when can I go hunting with you?" He asked her, with a mixture of a frown and a pout.

"I-I don't know… After today…" Aissil stopped when she saw his pout, "You can set traps and hide in a tree the first few times. You still have to learn _how_ to hunt, so you'll be learning from _me_." Aissil sighed, cutting the rabbit meat off the bones.

Percival nodded eagerly. "Okay...!" He continued to cut up the vegetables until he was done.

"Go a head and light the fire and put some water in the pot." Aissil pointed to the two buckets of water by the door that were full of water. She finally got all the bones out of the rabbit meat and began to cut it into long, thick strips. "And when those buckets are empty, go a head and stick them outside. The rain can refill them for us." Aissil smiled as she put some leftover salt on the meat.

Percival stood up and grabbed the first bucket, hulling it over to the pot that was over the firepit and he poured it into the pot. After putting the empty bucket outside, he locked the door tight before going over to the firepit and lighting it, blowing on the small flame before it was big enough to heat the pot on its own.

Aissil waited for the water to begin to bubble a bit before throwing in the meat and vegetables. She tossed in some extra salt and stirred it with a wooden paddle. She then hung up the rabbit pelt, underside facing outwards, and spread some salt on the underside to help dry it out and preserve it.

Percy sat back at the table and watched as his sister cooked the stew. "Mnm, it smells so good, Ai!" Percival grinned.

"It does. Do we have any leftover bread and cheese?" Aissil asked, going to stir the stew again.

Percival's ears lowered at this and he gained a sheepish look, glancing towards the bedroom again. "U-um... er, m-maybe?"

"Were you snacking while I was gone?"

"No!" Percy quickly said, waving his hands in front of him. "I wasn't! I swear!" He huffed out and then his eyes widened when a small bark was heard from inside the room. "O-oops..."

Aissil made a sound that sounded like a mix of a sigh and a groan, "Percy, where did you find him…?"

Percy quickly scrambled to the bedroom door and opened it up, picking up a small black wolf pup when the puppy tried getting out of the room. "I-It was starting to rain and h-he was all alone... a-and it was so cold...!" Percy whimpered lightly, hugging the pup to his chest. "Please Ai! Can we keep him? I promise to take real good care of him! I do!"

"We can barely hunt enough for ourselves. Wolves eat _meat_. Where do you think we'll be getting all the meat he'll need?" Aissil rubbed her forehead, sitting in front of the wolf pup. It sniffed her before backing up again and sitting down.

"I'll take some of the jobs on the board!" Percy said with a huff. "We can get more gold and we can pay for the extra meat and I can ask Mia for any dog toys that she has extra of!" Percy whined. "Please...?" He gave her the best puppy face he could manage, and just knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine, you can keep him, but _I'm_ taking the jobs. Someone needs to watch this guy until he's old enough to hunt with us. Besides, you're only fifteen. Not many people hire fifteen year-olds. _Especially_ Khajiits like us." Aissil got up, sighing. She walked back over to the pot and stirred the stew. Nodding, she grabbed the ladle and poured some of it into two bowls.

Percy let out a small sigh and grabbed his bowl, setting it on the table and he began eating some of it, letting the little wolf pup eat some too.

Aissil quietly ate her share of the stew.

"Percy, I know you want to work and stuff… But…" she put her spoon down, "It's not always easy. Dangerous even. So if you do… I'm going too. Im not going to let my little brother get killed because he's too-" she stopped short, smiling.

"Too what? Huh? Too weak? Too small?" Percy glared at her. "I know how to take care of myself! But you never let me! It's always 'Percy stay here,' or 'Percy, it's too dangerous,'" he growled out.

"No, not any of that." Aissil laughed, "You're too _brave_. Too _arrogant_. I never said you couldn't defend yourself." She rubbed her side that had got hurt when they last wrestled. "But let me ask you this… What do you know about the world? We have barely left the Whiterun-Riverwood area."

"I can read, you know..." he mumbled as he played with some of his stew, huffing out a sigh. "I know plenty... I know enough to keep you out of trouble, Ai." He added.

"We know how to keep _each other_ out of trouble." Aissil smiled, "But books don't even tell of half of the stuff in Skyrim."

"That's what experience is for, Ai!" Percy whined, ears lowering. "How am I supposed to learn if I'm not able to go out myself; if I'm not able to do the stuff that you do." He frowned. "You don't even let me hunt with you, let alone travel anywhere with you."

"I have traveled no farther than you have and I don't let you come hunting with me because it's our only income and we can't risk scaring away the game that feeds us." Aissil sighed, leaning back in her chair.

Percival bit his tongue, holding back a comment and just lowered his head, keeping quiet. The silence was broken when the little wolf pup barked, after having finished Percy's stew and the black Khajiit sighed, petting the wolf pup before looking up at his sister. "Fine..." he mumbled lightly.

"Percy… Once we have enough money where we can eat without bringing something in to Anoriath, I can take you hunting. Because then we wouldn't have to be scared of loosing a meal that day." Aissil got up and walked over to her brother, hugging him around his neck.

Percy frowned again but he nodded. "O-okay..." he said.

"Now let's get to bed. I have to get up early and something tells me you might too." Aissil ruffled his hair and hugged him a bit tighter before disappearing into the bedroom.

Percy huffed out in annoyance, running his fingers through his hair after Ai messed it up and he stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, yeah, okay. 'Night Ai." He said, looking back the little wolf with a little frown. "Well, I guess I should get to bed, huh...?" The little wolf barked in reply and nuzzled against Percy's hand. Percy smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow..." he sighed and then yawned. "Tomorrow everything changes, you'll see." He said, getting up and heading to bed himself, the little pup following after him.

* * *

Aissil sat up. She looked across the room, happy to see Percy was still in bed. She slowly got up, slipped on her leg and arm warmers, grabbed her bow and quiver, and quietly stepped outside the room. She looked around. Her eyes stopped on the bottle of skooma that was given to her the day before. Aissil quickly looked for another bottle. Finding one on a shelf next to the fire pit, she poured half the skooma into it and set it on the table. She put the other bottle in her bag and crept out the door.

* * *

Percival's ears perked up when he heard the door close and he opened his eyes, staying still in the bed for a few minutes. Finally he sat up with a small sigh and he looked around, he was pleased when he saw he was alone, aside from the sleeping wolf beside him.

He got out of bed, startling the little wolf and he got dressed before exiting the room, barely missing the small bark as the wolf jumped from the bed to follow him.

He grabbed his sword from the table, placing it in it's sheath before grabbing the small pouch he used for items he gathered for Ai whenever he wanted to take a small walk without Ai always there with him.

But he knew this time it wouldn't be just a walk he was taking.

Exiting the house, he looked around, sighing in relief when he couldn't spot Ai and he made his way, carefully, up to Whiterun; smiling softly when the little wolf followed him, staying by his side.

* * *

Aissil frowned. She couldn't hear anything aside from her own footsteps and breathing. Not even the birds made a sound. She checked all her snares, disappointed to find what ever was in them was gone. Blood was scattered on the snow around the snares. Aissil shook her head. It'd be a hard day finding game. But she kept looking, hoping to find something.

* * *

Walking into the city, Percival frowned at the little looks he got from the people. He headed towards the Bannered Mare, where he knew he'd find the board that had different jobs posted.

Upon entering the small tavern, he was barely surprised to see none other than Mikael, an asshole of a bard, occupying a seat just a few feet from the 'Quest Board'. He was playing the song 'The Age of Agression,' which was one of the Khajiit's least favorite songs. He always liked 'The Dragonborn Comes,' now that was his favorite.

Walking up to the board, he pointedly ignored Mikael's tainted smirk when he saw the small Khajiit.

Before Percival could even look for a job, Mikael was speaking to him. "Ah, hello, Khajiit." He hummed, strumming a few notes on his lute. "Would you like to make a song request? I only charge ten coins per request." Percival huffed a little and was about to speak, but Mikael beat him to it. "Oh, that's right, the poor little kitty-kat is broke." The bard snickered and Percival glared at him.

"Oh, bite me, Mikael." Percy snapped and the bard tilted his head up at this, still smirking.

"You'd certainly like me to, wouldn't you." Percival blushed a bright red at this and turned his head away, ears lowering and tail curling around his waist as Mikael laughed.

"Just leave me alone..." Percy mumbled, deflating when he realized that he was getting no where with the 'Quest Board' as every job paid very little and it would be of no help to his sister. "Great..." he huffed out, the little wolf barking beside him.

"Looking for a job for your dear old sister?" Mikael questioned, smirking once more and Percival crossed his arms.

"For me..." he bit out and Mikael mocked a surprised look before snickering once more.

"The little wimpy Khajiit actually wants to take on a job? Well, that's certainly surprising." Mikael said, setting down his lute. "But of course... none of those jobs will help you any, as you can clearly see." His smirk widened and Percy shot him a look of suspicion.

"What are you going on about...?" He asked lightly, disheartened and Mikael walked the few feet over to him, leaning down a bit.

"I know the perfect job for you, and it pays damn well, too. You'd be in and out in a snap and you'll have gold in no time. And I'm sure that your precious sister wouldn't even notice you were gone." Percival flinched lightly at this before taking a deep breath and turning to Mikael, giving him his full attention.

"I'm listening..." He said, not at all missing the sly smile on Mikael's face and the predatory glint in his dark colored eyes.

* * *

Aissil stopped and sat on a fallen log. She had been searching through the forest for at least an hour, but couldn't find a single thing. Every single trap she had set in the forest was littered with blood and fur scraps. Her ears perked up as a deep, loud roar echoed in the distance.

"Sh-Shit!" Aissil grabbed her stuff and bolted, trying to get out of the forest as fast as possible.

* * *

Percival let out a small whimper as he faced the old abandoned mine. Mikael said it would be simple, and it did look pretty simple, but it looked scary too.

The bard said that all Percival had to do was go into the mine, grab a book, and get out of there.

"Ooh... why did I ever let Mikael talk me into this?" He huffed out before taking a deep breath, letting it out, and heading inside the mine.

So far... it was okay; scary, but okay. It was really dark inside, aside from the few scattered lanterns and torches.

The little wolf barked beside him, sticking close to Percy's legs as they both looked around the dark tunnels. Percy slid his sword from it's sheath and held it out in ready, though he mentally scolded himself.

"It's just an old abandoned mine... Percy, nothing is going to jump out of attack you." He shivered lightly at the thought and frowned. "Maybe I really am a coward..." he said in a small whimper before shrieking as a flock of bats flew passed him.

The wolf barked and howled at the bats, even going as far as snapping at the small black creatures before the bats all cleared out and eventually Percy and the little pup calmed down.

Percy rested against the near-by wall and put a hand over his heart, scrunching up his face in slight disdain. "Okay, okay... calm down." He sighed. "You can do this, Percy. Just grab the book and get out of here... but, where is the book?"

Percival chose that moment to actually look around and explore. Mikael said that there wouldn't be much of a maze in the mine, since it was a relatively small one, especially since the collapse deep in the mine that sealed off over half of the tunnels.

The little wolf jumped around him, barking and Percy was about to lean down and pet him until the pup ran off, down a random tunnel. "Ack! Hey, come back here!" Percy ran after him, using next to no effort to keep up with the pup.

When the pup stopped, they found themselves in a room. Percy looked around with awe, seeing different minecarts leading to blocked tunnels, some even having gems and jewels inside them. The little wolf barked again and ran up to a small desk, directing Percy's attention to what was on the worn, wooden desk.

* * *

Aissil slowed down, panting. What ever was in the forest was driving out all the animals. She stood up straight, wiping her mouth.

"Damn Snow Troll has moved into the forest…" she muttered, looking back up at the mountain. She turned towards Riverwood and muttered something under her breath. Stretching, she set off towards Riverwood to warn the village of the Snow Troll.

* * *

"Woah... that's a very old book." Percy mumbled as he picked up the large dusty old book and he puffed out a breath, blowing off the dust from the leather binding. He turned it over, looking at it and he sighed softly. "What a waste, coming down here for something like this. Most of the words are faded anyway, why would anyone wants something they can't read?"

The little wolf barked as Percy looked down at him.

"Didn't you know?" The two jumped in surprise and they both whipped around to see a blonde haired man, wearing a very familiar smirk. The little pup's fur bristled and Percy's ears lowered as he hugged the book to him. "That book there is a very important key to finding an ancient treasure."

"A treasure...?" Percy spoke calmly though he was a little frightened.

"Something that surely a little kitten like you won't be able to handle." Percy bristled at that and hissed at the man, eyes narrowing. "So, now why don't you hand over that book to me and I'll leave you two alone, yeah?"

"No...!" Percival said almost immediately, stamping a foot on the ground. There was no way he would give this book to the man, whether or not it led to a treasure. Something in the back of his mind was asking what kind of treasure, and he was forming a mental plan to see if maybe that 'treasure' could help out his sister or not.

The man growled lightly at him. "Hand over the book, Khajiit." He said sharply and Percival shook his head.

"No!"

"Damn it, you filthy little vermin..." the man sneered before lunging at Percy and the Khajiit yelped, jumping out of the way and he scrambled away from the man.

"Percy! Over here!"

* * *

Aissil waved goodbye to the villagers of Riverwood. Those that were not outside where inside gathering weapons or ushering their children inside. They had given her a dagger and some potions to defend herself and Percy if it had gotten near Whiterun. Aissil decided to head back to the farm and lay down. Her head and chest were hurting from running in the cold air. On her way back to the farm, she decided to stop at Whiterun and warn them as well.

* * *

Percival wasted no time in running towards Mikael as the older bard ushered him out, both running away from the man as he chased the them out of the mine and across the barren plains.

Finally, Mikael pulled both Percy and the little wolf behind a few thick shrubs and waited for the man to pass them and go away.

After a few minutes of silence Percy started talking. "Who was that...?" Was the first question out of his mouth and Mikael sighed in answer, standing up and stretching. "Mikael..." Percy glared lightly at the bard, hugging the book tightly to him and the little wolf barked wildly.

"Ah, calm down, okay? I'll answer your questions... just give me a moment." Percy stayed silent for a few seconds before asking again and this time Mikael was the one glaring at Percy. "That was... my older brother, Jurin." Percy's eyes widened at this.

"You have an older brother?" He asked and Mikael nodded before his gaze turned to the book and Percy frowned, clutching the book tightly. "Um... why are both of you after this book?" That was his next question.

Mikael's frown deepened and he turned away. "There's an old legend surrounding that book, one that my brother very much believes in."

"What about you? ...what is this legend anyway?" Percy asked and Mikael smirked.

"An interesting one." He said with a small chuckle. "Come on, let's get back to Whiterun, I'll tell you everything back at the Bannered Mare." Percival gave a reluctant nod, looking down at the little wolf before looking back at Mikael and the older man smirked again. "Good, come on, little kitten."

Percival blushed at this but followed the bard anyway.

* * *

Aissil smiled as she pinned up the notice on the message board. A couple guards snickered as they walked by.

"Snow Trolls don't travel this far." One chuckled, rudely bumping into her as they passed.

"Then you die of your ignorance." She hissed quietly, turning to head towards the market. Anoriath leaned forward as she neared his booth.

"Why so down?" He scratched his beard, raising an eyebrow. Aissil sighed, scratching her head.

"A Snow Troll has driven out every animal in the forest. We may not be getting any game for a few days." She muttered.

"A disappointment since it's your only income." Anoriath smirked.

"Your's too, so stop looking so happy." Aissil hissed. Anoriath's smile faded. She turned towards the Bannered Mare, hoping to relax away from Anoriath and the other rude residents of Whiterun.

* * *

When the three came into the tavern, Percival's eyes widened when he saw his sister sitting at the bar. "O-oh no..." he stuttered quietly, pulling Mikael aside. "W-we have to go somewhere else... A-Ai is here..." Mikael frowned at this and looked around for a small moment before nodding.

"Alright... let me think..." Mikael said softly before smiling and he nodded to his room. "I'll distract you sister for the moment and you go make yourself comfortable in my room; make sure to keep your pooch quiet in the mean time, okay?" Percival nodded at this and watched as Mikael grabbed his lute from a nearby bench and he walked over to Aissil.

Percival stuck his tongue out as he saw the familiar smirk grace the bard's lips, but he noticed how fake it looked.

"A song for the pretty lady?" Mikael asked, striding in beside Aissil and he strummed a few notes on his lute

"Mikael, go fuck yourself." Aissil hissed, crossing her legs, glaring at the bard.

Mikael frowned a little, sneaking a glance at Percival to see the Khajiit and his little pup heading to his room. "Well, sheesh, no need to get snappy." He mumbled lightly.

"You should have expected it." Aissil stared at the fire. It was much warmer in here than it was outside.

"You know, not everyone hates you Khajiit's, and though it may seem that I do with how much I insult your little brother, I really don't." He chuckled, setting down his lute on the counter. "In fact, your little brother happens to be my favorite little cat in the whole area." He smirked a little at this.

"That surprises me."

Percival's ears perked up at hearing this, just as he reached the Mikael's door, and he turned his attention to the conversation, eavesdropping on it. The little wolf pup had already gone into the room and was sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for Percival and Mikael.

"Im pretty sure just about everyone dislikes Khajiits to _some_ degree." Aissil squinted at the bard. Then she blinked. "Ugh, I have to get home…" Aissil sighed, getting up.

Percival let out a small squeak before going inside the room, hiding from Aissil just as she got up.

Mikael frowned a little. "Carlotta, Mia, and I don't 'dislike' Khajiit's, as I'm sure you already know." He said before adding as he stood up, "Have a safe trip home, and do tell your brother I said hi." He smirked a little, keeping up the impossible act just before walking to his room, waving bye to the silver Khajiit.

Aissil glanced one last time at the bard before leaving the Bannered Mare and the annoying bard.

* * *

Hope you liked reading this. Hopefully we can start Chapter 2 soon and work on that. *grins*

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
